medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Mother
"Mother" is an American sailor and Navy SEAL in Medal of Honor. He is the team leader of AFO team Neptune. Mother has been confirmed to be a central character in Medal of Honor: Warfighter. Biography AFO Neptune is sent into Gardez, Afghanistan, to recover an ex-Taliban informant named Tariq. Trivia *Voodoo and Preacher sarcastically call him "Mom." *Mother seems to have a dislike for hip-hop music. He jokingly tells Voodoo that because of his hip-hop, Preacher might be the first person he shoots. *Mother, Voodoo and Cpl. Hernandez swear more than anybody in the game. *Mother seems to take a lot of risks in the game. In one mission he and Rabbit had a choice to jump off a mountain or get killed remarking "Bullets or broken bones? Bones heal." He was also willing to put his own life at risk to retrieve Voodoo and Preacher from enemy territory after being forced to leave them behind. *Mother seems to care very deeply for his teammates, even willing to go into enemy territory (without any support), disobeying his orders to return to base, and taking the risk to rescue Voodoo and Preacher from the enemy knowing that it was possible for the two to be dead. This strong love for his men could be where his nickname originated. *Mother is one of the three Tier 1 operators featured in The Catalyst trailer. He rode in the back, with Dusty in the passenger seat and an unknown Tier 1 operator driving the car. The unknown Tier 1 operator was played by the game's producer, Greg Goodrich. *Mother could be based on DEVGRU Senior Chief Petty Officer Britt Slabinski (nicknamed "Slab"). He was the team leader of Mako 30 (which included Petty Officer Neil Roberts) during Operation Anaconda. When Roberts was thrown from the chopper when it came under fire, Slab immediately wanted to return to the peak of Takur Ghar to rescue Roberts (which they did after an hour or so, but by that time Roberts had been captured and executed). SCPO Slabinski earned a Silver Star for his actions during the battle. *In Neptune's Net, if the player (Rabbit) chooses to expose himself and Mother to the enemy, Mother may make a remark after an intended firefight that if the two kept exposing themselves, Preacher and Voodoo would end up saving them, rather than the other way around. This is ironic, as Preacher and Voodoo, along with Patterson and Adams, actually do end up saving Rabbit and Mother in Rescuing the Rescuers, which title alludes to the irony. *The name "Mother" could have originated from the game "Delta Force: Black Hawk Down". This could also be the same case for "Preacher" *It could also have originated from Matthew Reilly's Shane Schofield series of books, where Mother is the call sign of a female marine, being short for "Motherfucker" *Mother is probably an officer, since in Neptune's Net he ordered Prowler 01 to fly back to Takur Ghar. Helicopter pilots are usually warrant officers and officers, so Mother couldn't have ordered them as a NCO. *In Medal of Honor: Warfighter Mother bears extreme resemblance to Call Of Duty's Captain Price. Gallery motherassault.jpg|"Mother" in full combat gear motherindig.jpg|"Mother" in afghan garments. Mother-torture.jpg|Tortured Mother trying to wake up the dying Rabbit Vlcsnap-2011-01-09-19h00m13s255.png|Mother's real life double in the Catalyst trailer MOH_screen-08.jpg|Mother securing Bagram airfield, mother.JPG|Mother in Warfighter, Notice the similarity to him and Call Of Duty's Captain Price mother 2.JPG|Again in Warfighter. Mother-ingame.jpg Category:Medal of Honor (2010) characters Category:NPCs